FTL Travel
This article relates to the method of faster-than-light travel used by the Sov. If you are looking for that used by the Zevestivan and V.R.A., see Folded Space Point. Rather than developing folded space technology like some of the other races, the development of FTL technology was taken in a different direction by the Sov. Instead of merging two points in space, the Sov technology instead phases the ship, on the quantum level, into another dimension that exists parallel to realspace, enabling faster transit between two points, as Soovardian laws of physics no longer affect it. This technology was developed by Innovator 2263 in 13432 HSY, the same year in which "he" created "his" laws of phase dynamics. Physics The sidephase technology works on the principle of quantum dimensional entanglement: every subatomic particle in our universe (realspace) has a counterpart in sidephase space. In order to move a ship into sidephase space, the device merges the quarks of the ship in realspace with their counterparts in sidephase space, essentially transitioning the quantum structure of the ship into sidephase space. The ship is still visible in realspace, and will still interact with objects and energy in realspace, but is capable of incredible speeds because Soovardian laws of physics no longer apply. However, this transition requires an expenditure of energy logarithmically proportionate to the size of the object in question. Normally, this energy is drawn from sidephase space, using the same principle on a smaller scale. However, if the energy is not channeled properly, there is the chance of sidephase feedback (as per Innovator 2263's third law of phase dynamics), which results in an uncontrolled, and often quite violent, release of energy from sidephase space into realspace. These releases can become very large, with sidephase space and realspace being completely destroyed in a wide radius around the epicenter. After one of these events, there is little left of either realspace or sidephase space, and sometimes, depending on the size of the initial event, the rift into sidephase space will continue to spew energy into realspace. Due to the instability of the affected region, any manner of FTL travel through the area, including folded space travel, becomes impossible. Sidephase Transition Devices At present, the only known way of entering sidephase space is controlled by the Sov. The functioning of the devices is largely kept a secret from the crews of the ships they are installed on, apart from the technicians needed to run them. The device is composed of five main components: a quantum entanglement globe, matter alignment matrix, sidephase feedback neutralization core, sidephase power coil, and master computer. Quantum Entanglement Globe The quantum entanglement globe serves to actually shift the ship's quantum structure into sidephase space and maintain its presence there. If it were to fail, the ship would be jolted back into realspace and instantly destroyed due to the sudden application of realspace physics. Only a gradual powerdown can avoid this outcome. Additionally, the ship must be at a complete standstill in order to exit sidephase space successfully, as even low speeds in sidephase space are equivalent to near-relativistic speeds in realspace. Matter Alignment Matrix The matter alignment matrix ensures that each part of the ship's quantum structure is connected to its counterpart and no other. If this were not the case, the whole ship would be ejected from sidephase space, with devastating consequences, as only two identical quarks can successfully entangle. If so much as one quark is not entangled properly, the whole ship will be forced from sidephase space, most likely bringing a large cascade of energy with it. Sidephase Feedback Neutralization Core In the event of minor sidephase feedback, this subsystem is capable of neutralizing it and using it to power the sidephase system, or the ship in general. Without it, even the slightest fluctuation (which are fairly common) would be deadly. Sidephase Power Coil The power coil is used to draw energy from sidephase space, utilizing Innovator 2263's fifth law of phase dynamics in order to draw sufficient energy from sidephase space to power the transition system. Master Computer The master computer is responsible for the co-ordination of all the other subsystems, and is completely separate from the ship's main computer in order to make it more difficult to damage/sabotage. It calculates a path through the roiling mass of energy that is sidephase space, as well as ensuring that the transition runs smoothly (much of what occurs during the transition, including most of what can go wrong, happens too fast for biological reflexes to stop it). It also ensures that there are no solid objects in the path to be taken through realspace (as it is impossible to maneuver a ship in realspace while it is also in sidephase space), and changes the course accordingly. It is also responsible for any automatic course corrections that occur during transit, if the ship needs to drop out of sidephase space for whatever reason. Category:Technology Category:Index